The present invention relates to an improved barrier guard for shears, punch presses and the like.
By way of background, the lowermost portion of a barrier guard should be no further than certain distances from the bed surface of a machine at certain locations. These distances increase progressively on a compound curved path with the distance of the guard from the holddown. In the past, swinging guards were mounted to swing in a circular arc and provided greater spacings from the bed of the machine than desirable. It is with overcoming the deficiency of prior swinging guards that the present invention is concerned.